dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe take place. This timeline is based on the assumption that the United States doesn't last as a united country beyond the year 2018. For the continuity in which Mitt Romney won the 2012 elections in a landslide, and things continued as normal in the United States, see Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha. For the 2007 webcomics, see Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha. All events prior to 2018 are to be considered as like Comprehensive Gerosha, unless otherwise noted. Pre-singularity * 61 AD: Zeras Carpathius is born. * 64 AD: Catalina Carpathius is born. * 68 AD: Markus Mortikus is born. ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' Main article: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras * 95 AD: Zeras is made a slave, meets and falls in love with Catalina. * 96 AD: Zeras and Catalina are married in secret. ** Catalina's family objects to marriage, both become outlaws. ** Markus Mortikus captures both, murders Catalina. ** Zeras escapes, murders Markus, gets struck by Marlquaan, becomes first Marlquaanite, discovers and founds Metheel. Post-story * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. * Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. * Zeran technology developed, including Zeran teleporters and Zeran wardrobes. ** Teleportation paths are referred to as "Zeran holes." Dark Ages * The Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. * Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. * From knowledge of Zeran portals come Zeran Wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * Marlquaanite rubies are first discovered. ''First Meethlites'' Main article: First Meethlites * Shortimo's experiments lead to Meethlites as a sub-species, with graphite skin. Post-''First Meethlites'' * Metheel's twin world Phaelon is discovered. * Green Meethlites are first created. * Graphite Meethlites exile Green Meethlites to Phaelon and enslave them, in order to make way for the Hebbleskin Order. Ming Dynasty ''What is Nin-Chyo? ''Main article: What is Nin-Chyo? * 1508: General Feng Shoo discovers nin-chyo, a radioactive substance believed to have resulted from a Marlquaan storm. 17th-19th centuries ''A So-Called Heretic'' Main article: A So-Called Heretic * 1620: The Society of the Icy Finger forms. * 1631: John Domeck becomes part of a resistance force against the Society and its evil. * 1641: Society of the Icy Finger forces John Domeck to flee to Massachusetts. Begins stalking him to get a hold of the Marlquaanite rubies that he kept out of their hands. ** The Beamer's Ruby is encased in a necklace pendant. It soon becomes known as Hester's locket when it is given to Hester Prynne for safekeeping. * 1642: Opening of The Scarlet Letter. * March 31st, 1647: Engraving on Dimmesdale's chest and direction of light, combined with Hester's hatred for what Roger Chillingworth has become, cause her to accidentally activate the Beamer's Ruby. Roger's bond to the Marlquaan is lost, and he shrivels in horror upon losing his powers. He goes into hiding, ashamed that the Society of the Icy Finger will kill him if they find him. * 1656: John Domeck converts Squaw Kicked Deer to Christianity. The two become allies. * 1657: John and Kicked Deer fall in love. By later that year, they are married. ** John and Kicked Deer fluctuate between living with her tribe and living with colonists. * 1660: Marge Domeck is born to John and Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck. John was 53. Kathy 33. * 1672: John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan attack while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. He becomes the Gray Champion in the 21st century. ** Marge Domeck is transported to the year 1990. ** Hester's locket, all the same, remains safely out of the reach of Icy Finger members. ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites * 1764: The Green Meethlites, now native to Phaelon, begin calling themselves the Phaelites. ** Phaelite science and purpose end up making some compromises in order to win a war for independence from the Meethlites. ** The Meethlite overseer Blazarik leads an army to squash the rebellion. ** Dephinol leads a resistance force to victory, leading to Phaelites becoming independent of Meethlites. The two planets end up in an endless war. ''Wealth of a Seashell'' Main article: Wealth of a Seashell * 1773: Henry Lohtz discovers the Gerosha Stone. French Revolution * Min and Zhin Loo are killed, but not before alerting the French to the existence of nin-chyo. * Phaelites and Meethlites begin experimenting with the development of connections with governments on Earth to establish effective operatives, but remain undercover for the sake of ordinary civilians. They also ponder creating various types of human-animal hybrid in the hopes of producing an army. * Villains take over Meethlite society and corrupt its ways. The goal of a future human-animal hybrid becomes an imperative. * 1837: Recalling the Marlquaan incident legend, Nathaniel Hawthorne speculates that the pilgrim who disappeared during it may have returned as a ghost to confront Sir Edmund Andros. He writes his short story The Gray Champion in response to this theory. * While the war rages on Phaelon and Metheel, exiles from both worlds take up permanent shelter on Earth. 20th century Early 20th century * 1911: Alexis Hood from Boonville, Indiana marries Sadasheeva Cherupara from a village in India. ** Arrowfrog is born. ** Tobey Flippo is born. * 1912: The Hebbleskin Gang, forged from Meethlite exiles living on Earth, captures Torimi Hoshijo. * 1913: Molarity is born. * 1916: Dwayne Lloyd is born. * 1922: Sadasheeva is murdered by the Thuggee cult, Alexis flees. * 1923: Marissa Hood is born. ** Centipede Charlie is born. * 1924: Anarteq is born. ** Becky Ryba is born. * 1925: Lacey Akawa is born. * 1929: The Hebbleskin Gang establishes roots in the United States. * 1930: The vague "liPo" prophecy results in anti-Meethlite activist Tobey Flippo becoming a prime target of Hebbleskin persecution. * 1936: Alexis dies. At the age of 21, Marissa takes over life at the Hood Cabin. ''Experiments and Offspring'' Main article: Experiments and Offspring * 1942: Det. Fred Thernip, Tobey Flippo, Anarteq, Becky Ryba, Centipede Charlie, and Arrowfrog are assembled into a team to defeat Molarity and test Phexo biotech in the Japanese theater of war in World War II. * 1947: Wilbur Brocklyn is born. * 1948: Imaki Izuki is born. ''When Tobey Met Alison'' Main article: When Tobey Met Alison * 1954: 28-year-old baseball player Steve McNolan enters a relationship with 32-year-old Alison Ligash that quickly turns sour. ** When Steve grows too abusive, 41-year-old Tobey Flippo intervenes. Alison grows attached to Tobey. * 1955: Tobey Flippo marries Alison Ligash. * 1956: Alison Ligash-Flippo gives birth to Stan Flippo. ** Steve McNolan dies of throat cancer in prison. ** Stan Flippo is born. ** Stan is experimented on by Phaelites, in exchange for Tobey and Alison's safety. He is infused with Grandma Centipede, and some of his DNA is used to half-clone him. The half-clone is implanted in Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who becomes the mother of Darius Philippine. ** Marissa Hood is attacked and raped by Dwayne Lloyd. ** Dwayne is apprehended by authorities, and killed in prison because his stares creeped out the other prisoners. * 1957: At the age of 34, Marissa gives birth to Shalia Hood. * 1960: Charlie Raymond is born. * 1966: Judge Terry Beliah is born. * 1967: Mitch Brandel is born. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha 1970s * 1970: Alison dies at age 50. * 1972: Tobey Flippo dies at 61. * 1974: Marissa Hood dies at 51. ** Shalia elopes with Stan. ** Stan and Shalia find the treasure of Henry Lohtz. * 1975: Stan becomes a successful minor league baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a local-area politician. ** Reily Flippo is born. * 1976: Erin Wyer is born to Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer. ** Ashlee Kornsdall is born. * 1977: Monica Shelly is born. * 1978: George Lawence is born. * 1979: Vince Finton is born. ** Eric Stanley Opendi is born. 1980s * 1982: Chris Kennal is born. ** Vannah Haris, Eric's future blonde, treacherous girlfriend, is born. * 1983: Black Rat is born. ** Tin Dragon is born. * 1984: Jeraime Malestrom is born. ** Imaki Izuki gets into the business of Phaelite technology and working with Phexos. He also befriends Stan and Shalia. * 1986: Aaron Stefflin and his twin brother Mark are born. ** Hadley Mint is born. ** Stung Hornet is born. * 1987: Teal Hog is born. * 1988: Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin launch a successful coup and turn the city of Boonville into an enclave of Hebbleskin interests. * 1989: Reily is kidnapped. ** Geoffry and Patricia Wyer are murdered as "enemies of the state" for opposing the Hebbleskins' tyranny. ** Stan and Shalia are sent into exile. Shalia is captured, but manages to escape prison before she is executed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang encourages Dukakis supporters to label the Willie Horton ads "racist," while ignoring the facts of Horton's crimes. Mitch Brandel prevents them from shooting police who arrest Horton after he commits yet another murder. ** Stan joins forces with Mitch Brandel to organize an effort to reclaim Boonville. ** Darius is alerted to the problem in Gerosha, and gets a task force ready. *** Darius rescues Reily and Erin, right as both are about to be executed. 1990s * 1990: Boonville is destroyed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang flees, vowing revenge. ** Duke Arfaas assumes control of the Hebbleskin Gang. ** Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk are killed. ** Gerosha is founded on the remains of Boonville. ** Simon Ardvin is born. * 1991: Stan and Shalia adopt Erin. * 1992: Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Loo's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. * 1993: The Triangulum is built. ** Rob Marrington is born. ** Ann Kim is born. * 1994: Reily marries Ashlee. ** Donte McArthur is born. ** Jordan Reddelwick is born. ** Laurie Pegol is born. Post-founding of Gerosha * 1995: Hea Pang is born to Joo-Chin and Dae Pang. ** Marge Domeck is adopted by the Ramirez family, immigrants from Cuba. ** Kyle Medsor is born. * 1996: Dolly Weiss is born. ** January: Tiffany Sterlie is born. ** Bill Clinton begins his scandalous antics in what becomes known as Chinagate. China takes its nin-chyo resource, first discovered by Fen Shoo, and creates the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho from it. ** Kyle Freneti is born. ** Kimiyato Hiriyama is born. ** Erin goes off to college. ** The Mik-Non terrorist group and Hebbleskin Gang plot to steal the Ming-Yo. ** Wayne Norfine is born. * 1997: Charlotte Yamamura is born. * 1998: Kirby Flippo is born. ** Jack Mercreek is born. ** Don Mendoza is born. ** Phil Couric is born. ** Matt Baret is born. * 1999: Candi, Miriam, and Marina are born on September 9th. ** Imaki becomes Candi's godfather, and agrees with Stan and Shalia to share custody with Reily of Candi if anything happens to Stan and Shalia. ** Miranda Kanla is born. 21st century 2000s * 2000: Hannah Marrington is born. ** Jake Asawa is born. ** Reily Flippo becomes a world-traveling celebrity chef. ** Cassie Marrington begins cheating on Lewis with Vince Lagelle. Lewis turns to alcohol. * 2001: Celia Winehart is born. ** Erin returns from college. * 2002: Camille Beliah is born. ** Lex Philippine is born. ** Jennifer Clankton is born. * 2003: Hector McArthur is murdered. ** Donte becomes Emeraldon. ** Jordan Reddelwick becomes the Sapphire King. ** Mallorie Wade is born. ** Lewis and Cassie abandon regular church attendance. Rob and Hannah take issue with that. * 2004: Lewis and Cassie Marrington officially divorce. Cassie immediately marries Vince Lagelle. * 2006: Stan and Shalia Flippo are murdered by the Hebbleskin Gang, including a young Gunner Soorfelt, by being run off the road. ** Reily goes back on his contract with Imaki for joint custody of Candi. Erin volunteers instead, giving herself full custody of Miriam and Marina. ** George Vantin murders Tabitha Hominy, Vince Finton's girlfriend, due to her unwillingness to have an abortion. *** Vince survives being thrown over the edge of the cruise ship by the fact that he gets a blue-painted rope with a noose knot caught on his left foot. He uses that incident to pull himself aboard the boat. *** Devastated that he couldn't save Tabitha's life, and furious that the captain decides to cover for George's crimes, Vince vows to devote his life to destroying the abortion industry and its allies. His Navyrope persona is born. ** Hadley Mint enrolls at Ferris State to become a psychologist. ** Clyde Spendelworth becomes the CEO at Sleet Mountain. The company begins defrauding its waste removal system, saving millions but harming the ecosystem in a nearby pond. 2010s * 2011: Jake Asawa and Hannah Marrington meet and become very close when Jake runs into her in a mall in Tokyo. At the time, they're staying with Imaki Izuki. On Skype, they very briefly get to meet the 12-year-old Candi Flippo. ** Candi's Centhuen Prototype abilities fully manifest. ** Candi is raped by Don the Psycho. ** Don flees the scene when Candi fights back, then goes into hiding. He ends up being experimented on by the Hebbleskin Gang, and joins their ranks. ** Fred, a classmate of the Flippo girls, rapes Marina. Candi adopts the "Spookfaced Centipede" outfit and persona, and helps Marina take revenge. ** Imaki gets involved, and trains Candi how to be a proper heroine. ** Imaki begins drafting equipment for an improved Ciem suit. ''Navyrope'' series Main article: Navyrope (story), Navyrope 2 * The evil FPB agency forms in secret under the Obama administration, with the president not being much aware of its actual purpose. Their abortion coercion and other population control antics infuriate Navyrope, who vows to sabotage them. As Navyrope's freedom fighter career begins, the FPB begins to list him as a terrorist. * 2012: Jake Asawa moves to Oklahoma. * 2017: Taquito Raymond is born. ** Garret Whaling rapes Tiffany Sterlie. She discovers that she is pregnant, and he stalks her down and orders her to have an abortion. The high school faculty covers for him. ** When she refuses, he begins chasing her. Navyrope thwarts him, so he gets Clarence Felick of the FPB involved. ** Navyrope and Tiffany join forces and encourage the city to wage war on the FPB. Things get more complicated when Homeland Security gets involved, believing Navyrope to be a terrorist. ** Tiffany's mother is endangered when ** Navyrope and Tiffany foil an FPB plot to kidnap ideological dissidents and harvest their organs. They also foil the schemes of an overzealous and corrupt CPS agent. See also * Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe